


"And tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef, that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him"

by Fangirling_mental_disorder



Category: Just Quarantine Stories, No Real Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Other, This is my interesting quarantine story, that I can't post on tiktok cuz im not allowed to get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirling_mental_disorder/pseuds/Fangirling_mental_disorder
Summary: I'm sorry this isn't a real fic but it's just an interesting story I decided to share with people if the choose to look at it. Basically, my friend accidently comes to my house during quarantine, but so does my enemy. And Don't Trust Me starts playing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	"And tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef, that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him"

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a true story that happened to me during quarantine. My friend was walking past my house and both of us had masks on so I hugged him. Not the smartest move, but give me a break. We vibe for a little while, then this girl who hates me and her boyfriend walk up for unknown reasons, and this song starts to play. The scene plays out as follows.  
> Love  
> Lyss

"Ok, we're going down to the beach for a walk. Sure you don't want to come?" My Dad asked. I shook my head. Even though a walk on the beach was tempting, I didn't want to deal with the rest of my family. Besides, I would be alone at the house, which was way better. "Ok! We’ll be back in 2-3 hours! Don't leave the house and walk to 7 Eleven!" My father jokes, referring to the time my best friend and I snuck out of her house at 1 am on a sleepover. (That's a different story). I laugh as I wave goodbye to them. They drive down the street and turn off of the court. 

At that very moment, I hear a familiar accented laugh. I've never been able to tell what accent, especially because the rest of his family doesn't have it. Anyhow, I can tell it's my friend very clearly. He says something indistinguishable, but I recognize the voice and open the gate to the fence surrounding my front yard. As I step out onto the sidewalk, my friend walks out from where he was hidden from view behind a large bush and crashes right into me. I won't tell you his name, though I will break the fourth wall. For the story's sake, let's call him Brady. Brady sees me and beams, despite us both being unsteady. 

I envelop him in a hug, and he hugs me back. His parents laugh at us. "We'll finish our walk and pick you up when you call us, ok Brady?" They say, still chuckling. He nods at them, then gives me his full attention. I'll take this moment to say he has a very obvious crush on me, and I have what people have mostly described as a 'not at all obvious' crush on him. Tons of people ship us, though, because we are both really good at math and used to go into the hallway at school and work on advanced math, from the next grade up, because we already knew how to do the math for our grade. That's truly what we did, I'm not lying. Plus people at school don't know that I am not sexually inclined towards men, nor is he towards women, though we are both helpless straight and gay romantics.

Anyways, we hug for a few minutes, before I pull away and turn on a YouTube mix, one of the auto generated ones that you have no control over but they mostly do songs you like. This one started with the song ‘Warrior’. To compensate for the song, I run up to my open garage and pull out two plastic lightsabers. I toss him one, and soon enough we are full on sword fighting in the middle of the street. (I know we should have been 6 feet apart, but we both had masks on, and we figured we’d be fine.) While sword fighting, we sing along to whatever song is playing. A lot of my neighbors are younger kids, with one who goes to my school, but she has younger siblings. Point being, they all play outside all the time. I do sometimes, too. Don’t worry, we always stay 6 feet apart from anyone not in our family. 

Anyways, a small crowd forms around us, growing larger by the parents coming to see what the fuss is about. Pretty soon, we have a fully grown flock of spectators, all doing their best to not get hit and still social distance. It’s actually pretty funny. We go on sword fighting for almost an hour before we both swing at each other in completely different areas-me aiming for the neck, him for my stomach-, both fully expecting the other to block. Of course, neither of us did. Instead, both of us got hit really hard. We take that as a sign to stop, and I go get waters for us. We sit on the curb in front of my house, guzzling the water, talking, laughing, and gasping for breath. All the while, music still blares behind me.

A silver SUV pulls up next to my driveway. I stand and pull Brady to his feet before turning to face the car. While I’m trying to figure out if we are expecting someone or not, two shadows fall onto the ground. Both are seemingly male, except for the long hair in one, with very slight curves, not noticeable unless attempting to find them. So, a girl and a boy. In sinc, they step out from the car and close the door. I recognize them both, from school. One is this girl who completely hates me for no reason, but pretends to be my friend for teachers. I hang out with her and our group of friends usually at lunch, but only because of the other friends. I have tried so hard to be this girl’s friend, but she won’t let me. Every little step of the way through everything I say, she contradicts me, and since she’s the group leader, all the others blindly agree with her. They’ve gotten better, now if they know I’m right they won’t say anything or might even agree with me, quietly. One time I brought pasta with butter to school and she said “ew, is that JUST pasta?” I said “No, it has butter on it.” SHe then said “Ugh, butter’s horrible for you. You’re disgusting.” So ya. She’s THAT bitch. I don’t want to give out her real name, so let's call her Bethany. 

The boy is someone I hardly know, but who genuinely has always seemed to like me. Again, don’t want to give out any names, but let's call him Zeke. Zeke is really buff, tall, and nice. He’s extroverted and a swimmer, so he has a lot of friends. He knows Bethany through the swim team, and she always says he likes her, even though he doesn’t. On the last day of school before it closed, Bethany asked him out and said he could stay at her house for quarantine, because he lives with his grandma. He tried to say that he didn’t like her, which he confided to a large group of people, including me, later. She glared at him, though, and he agreed hastily. The poor kid is too nice to say no. So, when they step out hand in hand, I can’t say I’m surprised.

“So this is the loser’s house, is it? Ugly, just like it’s occupants,” Bethany says, surveying my house with a look of distaste.

“Wow, I didn’t know that you knew words over two syllables,” I mock a face of shock. She glares at me, so I continue with “What? You never call me a loser. I guess you’re going all out, though that’s a pretty sad attempt. I was just matching the cruelty. I didn’t exactly start this. Also, you’ve been to my house before. Remember? Whenever we talk about our houses you always complain about how the fire-which we didn’t have, we didn’t even get a fire place until December-was too hot. And how we had too many books and pencils and you kept sneezing. Remember now?” I coo, trying to keep a straight face while hearing Brady struggling to keep from laughing behind me.

“I’m tired of this game of insults. Beat her up,” Bethany orders, and Brady puts his hand on my shoulder, about to make some nerdy claim about how no one should hurt people, I’m sure. Did I mention he and I are both nerds? Well, we are. I shrug him off, though, and smile. In case you forgot, I have music playing still in the background, and I recognize the song playing. ‘She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east’. Recognize it? It’s called Don’t Trust Me, a great song. If you know it as well as I do, you know the line coming up soon. And I think I know exactly what Zeke is going to say to me.

Sure enough, he shakily stutters out “Y-ya. I-i’ve g-got… beef! I-I’ll h-h-hurt you!” I don’t believe a word he says, and clearly neither does he, or Bethany, or Brady, who has stepped next to me, so I can see him in the corner of my eye. 

I laugh, waiting for the perfect moment. I pivot to face Bethany and look her square in the eye. “And tell your boyfriend, if he says he’s got beef, that I’m a vegetarian and I AINT FUCKIN SCARED OF HIM!” I sing along with the words. Now, I’m not a vegetarian, although I try to eat as little meat as possible because it’s bad for the environment and it doesn’t even taste very good. She knows I’m not a vegetarian. Still, she flinches and takes a step backwards. I beam. Then I turn to Brady and we start rocking out again. Bethany and Zeke have run off, but in their place is this kid who makes fun of Brady at school. Let’s call him Jax. At this point, the song Fight Back by Neffex has just begun playing. I see Jax smile cruelly. Brady and I pause in dancing and Jax says “Nerds shouldn’t dance. Or think they're cool. Or think they are smart. Or people. Or that they’ll EVER make it in the world.”

“You’re nice,” I mutter.

“You're never gonna make it. You're not good enough. There's a million other people with the same stuff. You really think you're different, man you must be kidding, think you're gonna hit it, but you just don't get it. It's impossible. It's not probable. You're irresponsible. Too many obstacles. You gotta stop it yo, you gotta take it slow you can't be a pro don't waste your time no more,” Jax raps, directing himself at Brady. He probably doesn’t expect me to be able to rap. Or for me to know the song by heart. I can also rap it at 1.75 speed, but that’s not necessary at this moment.

“Who the fuck are you to tell him what to do. We don't give a damn if you say you disapprove. I'm gonna make my move, I'm gonna make it soon, and I'll do it cause it's what I want to fuckin' do,” I rap back at him. I turn to direct the next portion of the song to Brady. “Cause all these opinions and all these positions, they come in millions, they're blocking your vision, but no you can't listen, that shit is all fiction, cause you hold the power as long as you're driven,” I sing at Brady, who smiles faintly at me. He clearly doesn’t feel all that in power yet, so I let the song continue. 

“You're never gonna make it. There's no way that you make it, yeah maybe you can fake it, but you're never gonna make it," Jax sings, probably thinking that somehow I don't know the rest of the words.

I fully concentrate on Brady, leaning in close to his face. We're about the same height, he's a little taller, even though the last time I saw him I was taller by at least 2 inches. "Are you just gonna take that? Make him take it all back. Don't tell me you believe that! Are you just gonna take that? Or will you FUCKING FIGHT BACK?" I sing. Loud. The moment the words are out of my mouth, he leans in to kiss me. I let him, holding up my middle finger to the asshole behind us. We pull apart. I turn off the song and Jax turns and walks down the street shouting "I'm not done with you!" As though he's the villain in a movie.

Brady calls his parents, who come to pick him up. Then I start writing what ends up being this because I realize how it could be interesting. Would've been more interesting if Brady was the girl I like, but still.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok again sorry this had nothing to do with any fandoms or fan fiction but I just wanted to share that story with you guys. If anyone reads my other works, I am planning to add at least one chapter on my Blitzstone fic about them being quarantined.  
> Love  
> Lyss


End file.
